


Doomed Halloween

by Gyptian



Series: Bare Bitter Stars [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyptian/pseuds/Gyptian
Summary: Stark runs into a femme fatale at a Halloween party.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: Bare Bitter Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551598
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Doomed Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - A5 - Pairing You've Never Done - Card 3025

“Victoria,” the beauty introduced herself as she offered the back of her hand. Stark pressed a kiss to the air above her gloved skin. The blonde rolled the R in her name in a way that said Central Europe to Stark's ear, though nothing more distinct than that.

Stark had immediately noticed her, entering Boyd's MIT Halloween Extravaganza as a femme fatale. A handkerchief of a dress made of a shimmering purple silk, tailored to cover exactly what was required. Dark pearls glimmered in the centre of a delicate spiderweb choker that ringed a long neck. The miles of creamy skin between the two drew Stark's hungry eyes.

Stark tipped her fedora at the lady and waved a hand at the dance floor in the centre of the ballroom, where orange and purple spotlight roamed over a drunken crowd. “Care to dance?”

  
“I'd be honoured, Detective Stark.” Pleasure curled around the corner of Victoria's mouth. Stark placed her hand on the small of the blonde's back to escort her to the dance floor, regretting, for a moment, that leather gloves prevented her fingers from absorbing the softness of the cream skin. The dress dipped low enough to show two dimples above the blonde's tailbone.

Stark made sure to tuck the taller woman close, bosom right below her chin. “So, Victoria...?”

A smirk. A delicate thumb traced Stark's lip as their hips swung together in time with the beat. “Victoria who's trying to keep a low profile, my dear Detective. As I'm sure someone with _your_ family name can appreciate.”

“Ah,” Stark said and thought nothing of it, because another hand had crept up underneath her jacket and was now making its way down into the back of her pants. “It, ah, it seems a good time to take this conversation somewhere more private?”

“Hmmmm, _pressing_ information that requires an _intimate_ setting, Detective?” whispered the femme fatale into her ear. Stark made an agreeable noise in the back of her throat and started to pull the other woman towards the stair case, that led up to the rooms that had been set aside for the guests of the party.

Victoria turned out to be as good in bad as her costume promised. Stark was very happy to pop her gay cherry with the beauty.

She was an equally good thief. Stark wouldn't see the Dum-T blueprints again until Iron Man chased after Von Doom into Latveria, when the supervillain tried to go to ground after attacking New York with some awfully familiar robots. Stark was less happy to learn to do background checks on her one-night stands and booby-trap her blueprints.


End file.
